A Promise
by adrastea66
Summary: John Watson was a young depressed teenager with a less than fortunate situation at home. After a suicide attempt he finds himself in the hospital with nothing to live for really. That is until a young man befriends him. What will happen now that John has something to live for. And how will he come to terms with his budding feelings for his new freind?
1. A Promise

**A/N : I own none of the characters used in this story.**

He was done. This was the end. He was tired of it all and nobody could stop him from this.

A young John Watson sat at the edge of his bed, with a handful of sleeping pills. He was tired of sitting here waiting for something to change. His Parents were estranged; his sister was a reformed alcoholic but still dabbling with drugs. His situation at home was dreadful.

A star football player and promising future as a doctor. He put up a fake smile at school, pretended he actually liked the people there with him. He knew there were others out there with situations worse than his but...he just couldn't bring himself to go on.

He was tired. Emotionally and physically. Getting out of bed _each_ and_ every fucking _day, knowing he was going to be greeted by an empty hallway, with a disgusting orange tint, a repugnant sent filling it from his sister's room. His mother, standing in the kitchen smoking a cigarettes while staring blankly at a pan with burning eggs. His father tinkering in the corner of the living room with a clock.

Every damn day it was the same. Get home, make sure your parents hadn't killed each other, walk through the hall that smells like piss, take a quick peek into your sisters room and see her smoking some god knows what drug, walk to your own room only to stare blankly at the wall remembering the way things were before. As a child where everything had such rich color and your family actually knew how to speak to each other.

This was so fucking ...infuriating!

Today was the last straw. He walked home to the same scene but the only difference was that his sister had brought her girlfriend home. His mom just snapped, threw her pan of burning eggs across the kitchen and started screaming, her tears wet her face and her face was distorted in anger. You could see she was dead inside already. She may have been screaming and bawling her eyes out but there was no light in there.

John's sister too had started screaming, but in her case it was nonsense given her current state, you could tell she was still high. Their father threw his chair down and tried to separate his daughter and wife. All ending with Harry, his sister, walking out with her girlfriend, his mother collapsing on the ground and his dad grabbing his keys and storming out the house.

He was so fucking tired of all their bullshit. He just wanted it all to end.

He held up one of the small blue pills to inspect it. This, this was his ticket out of the forsaken place and nobody was stopping him from doing it. He let it fall to his palm with the other pills. Raised it to his face closed his eyes and prayed this would be the end.

**A/N: Okay so I didnt mention Sherlock in this chapter but he will come out later. Uhmmm...Yeah...Just wanted this chapter to explain Johns overall future depression and what not. Hope you keep on reading :)**


	2. First Meeting

**A/N: I own none of the characters used in this story nor two of the lines used in here at the end. :)**

It was around three in the afternoon when the ambulance pulled into the curve, sirens blaring, and no doubt with a new patient.

Normally one would wonder what happened to whomever it was that was being brought, but, I held no particular interest in that. I wondered how badly it was and if this person would die. Mine was a morbid curiosity, I'll admit. I'd seen many corpses by now, which for some was terrifying. I know. They've told me so countless times, "Young man you are sixteen and you shouldn't be exposed to such atrocious scenes blah blah" at some point you learn to block out their incessant babbling.

As stated earlier there was an ambulance pulling into the curve, I sit at the entrance staring at the flashing sirens. They come out with the young...man who seems to require immediate medical attention.

He looks like a corpse already, he's unconscious from what I can see, and he looks as though he's barely breathing at all. His skin is ghostly pale and... I know this boy.

I've seen this boy before...no... It can't be...

_John Watson._

My jaw falls slightly; He's obviously tried to overdose on pills. What kind I'm not sure but. Why, what happened that he's here of all places. John Watson ...huh... I can't believe it. He always seemed so chipper when I saw him at school. I'm not embarrassed to admit that I hold a small tenderness for him.

He was the only person on the football team at that time who wasn't trying to send me home with a black eye and some broken ribs, for my "snarky remarks."

_One day imparticular I had simply stated how obvious it was that Susan had just given Kyle a blowjob in the closet just now. Kyle at the time was in his final year of high school, had a football scholarship and he was a closet alcoholic. _

_The entire football team was glaring at me and I knew I was in for it. "Hah! You sure hit the nail on the head there" I could honestly say I was shocked to hear that from the one team member standing to my left. He was tall, not too tall though, I easily surpassed him in height but he had a firm build and his blonde hair seemed as soft as the sun caressed it. He was, for lack of a better word, breath taking._

_His laughter got me scot free with just a "Fuck you Holmes freak."_

_Whenever I passed him in the halls after that my chest seemed to tighten. _

Now I'm standing here. Outside his hospital room. He's been stabilized and is now resting. His doctor leaves the room and I count to ten before I knock on the door.

"Hmm..."

I take this as a signal to come in. He's awake but looks so sad. It's almost shocking that this is the same person. His melancholy expression made the room look plain.

"Hi" was all I could choke out. He turned to me with a blank expression. "Why are you here, d-do I even know you?"

That I will admit, stung a bit, but I tried my best to be...pleasant.

"I go to school with you...and I saw you being brought in so, I decided to pay you a visit." Alright good job we're staying normal.

"Hm. Okay. And Now that you've seen me,_ alive_, you can leave." the way he said alive...was… almost as if the fact repulsed him. Why would it...

Oh.

He wanted to die. This had been a suicide attempt.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" now I was very interested as to why. His eyes widened a bit and I thought he was going to lash out at me, before he looked at me. His head tilted a bit and it looked as if he was trying to figure something out.

"I do know you don't I...you look familiar and even more so...I remember somebody once who spoke just as bluntly to a teammate of mine.." So he did remember.

"Yes. That was me. And I asked you a question just now."

"Oh...yes sorry. Well, I was just tired. Of everything. I was alone and decided to end it." I was actually surprised he answered me. So... he put on an act at school did he?

"I'm assuming your situation at home isn't one of favorable conditions."

"You assume correctly" he chuckled slightly "Of course I assumed correctly; I'm not an idiot like everybody else"

He gave me an incredulous look and laughed, "Does that include me then?"

"Yes, well, from what I can tell, don't worry I won't judge you...much...maybe..."

We went on for quite some time making small talk learning more about each other. It was nice. I'd never had somebody I could share like this...or rather I once had someone like that but, I rather not get into it.

"So" he looked a bit nervous "Why I never spoke to you before is perplexing, really. I should do it more often." He looked at me, as if he was waiting for some sort of answer, "E-eh yeah you should"

He smiled for the first time and it made my heart skip. I rather like his smile.

"So, my name is John Watson and you already know that but I don't know your name or where I could find you after this...aside from school..."

I smiled and gave him a small wink.

"The names Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker Street"

**A/N: So Sherlock Made His Appearance In This Chapter Yeahhhh...Hope you liked enough to stay reading this in the Future :) **


	3. Little Visit

**_A/N: I Don't own any of the Characters in this Story._**

_**Two Weeks after Their First Official Meeting John Watson Is Standing In front of A Door. The Front Door Leading Into the Flat of His New Friend Sherlock Holmes.**_

His palms were sweaty with anticipation, he was quite nervous. He'd never been to a friend's house. Or rather he hadn't been to a friend's house since before shit hit the ceiling at home. And the friends then hadn't been too close to him.

Sherlock on the other hand...

Over the past weeks in the hospital, even after he'd started seeing a therapist, he'd grown closer to Sherlock than most. For some reason, his blunt honesty was refreshing to him. Nobody ever says anything without meaning another. They say one thing, turn around, and say another to somebody else. Sherlock, he noticed is the exact opposite. He says what he means and doesn't bat an eyelash if someone gets offended.

John also learned of his acute sense of perception. He gave careful attention to even the most minor of details and it was simply amazing.

"Amazing? You think it's amazing?" The young man's reaction to Johns awe was something. He was generally shocked to be complimented. It was...quite endearing for John to watch his pale skin show a small hint of pink.

John was out of the hospital now. Having convinced his therapist he was sane enough to be released. He hadn't told Sherlock he was getting out today. He wanted to surprise him with a visit. He had brought a backpack with some soda and stopped by the bakery next door to get some sweets. His excitement must have got the best of him though because...now...

He was starting to hope he had cleared this with Sherlock first.

_I'll come another day...Yeah...um...crap he might go by the hospital though...and I Don't Have His Number...Maybe I'll Just wait until school..._

Just as John was about to turn around and mentally punch him the door flew open. Startled he turned to see a two young boys standing. One he recognized the other he didn't.

"Greg?!"

The boy he recognized turned to face him and his eyes widened.

"Watson!?"

He was a year older than John and used to be on the football team with him. He wasn't too bad of a person but John never had any reason to actually have a nice chat with him. A "Hi" or "Good Job" once in a while.

"Who are you?" The other boy whom John didn't know was speaking now. He looked a bit like Sherlock...but, not much. He was a bit on the chubby side and his hair was short. He was dressed a bit more formal than Sherlock would be. He couldn't be related to him...could he?

"O-oh Umm hello, I was here to visit Sherlock. Is he here by any chance?"

Greg turned to unknown boy, "He's asking for your brother? That's a first...unless" _Oh so brother. Okay._

Sherlock's Brother turned to John and eyed him skeptically. "You're not planning on beating my brother to a bloody pulp are you?" Johns face scrunched in disgust at the very thought, "No never he's my friend."

Both Greg and The Brother looked at him in surprise, before bursting into laughter.

"Go right in, if you're a friend then"

"I never thought I'd here that! Just go upstairs and sit in the chair in the middle of the room. He'll be down shortly; he's in the shower at the moment so..."

Johns face turned red at their laughter..._What did I say that was so funny?_

He did as they said though and they closed the door behind him. He sat down in the chair and waited. He looked around, and saw some..._interesting _things. Such as a skull, and a happy face with holes in it. He could also hear the water from the shower rushing. He blushed a bit as he imagined the figure that was in that shower.

_What are you thinking...You're not gay...and he's just your friend? And...He's probably Not Gay either..._

_**John was stuck in a little thing we like to call denial ... or if you would like the Nile of the mind. Sure let's call it that. Denial is a river in Egypt John you best get out of it...anyways he was asserting his "Heterosexuality" So he didn't hear the shower Stop, so safe to say it was quite a sight when his friend walked out of the shower half naked and dripping wet.**_

"John...what are you doing in my flat?"

John turned to apologize for the intrusion when he caught an eyeful that gave him an "unexpected" reaction.

In a flat were to friends. One as red as a cherry, the other mostly naked only a small towel to cover his No-No area.

**_A/N: So THat was that YOu Beautifull Burritos!...Please tell me what you think if you want. Uhmm...Yeah Hope you liked it. And Please Keep Reading on! :)_**


	4. A Little Visit Cont

_**A/N: I own none of the characters in this story. All Belong to BBC. **_

**A/N: And that's that. Sorry if this chapter is err…. A tad redundant? I couldn't figure out how to get past a certain part..**

Fifteen minutes after that awkward moment, John sits across a fully clothed Sherlock. Both blushing and too shy to speak up.

_Okay. Okay. Okay. That was not expected. I woke up this morning expecting to go through the same boring routine as always, with exception of seeing John in the hospital of course._

_Walking out of the shower half naked with him in the middle of the room was not expected. Not unwelcomed but... not expected._

He had to run to my own room to change because...he had a small towel and the blush on Johns face was too much to handle. Sherlock wasn't exactly sure how John would react to seeing the sudden twitching behind Sherlock's towel.

John sat in the large chair now, Sherlock across from him leaning back cross-legged in a sofa. "So you've been checked out of the hospital?" John nodded stiffly, as if this were an interview. _Cute..._

Sherlock smiled, "Well why didn't you tell me, could have saved us that little...encounter..." John looked down at his lap, "I wanted to surprise you..." He stared more intensely at his lap. _What's so interesting about his lap...perhaps it holds some secrets...towards pure bliss?_

Sherlock chuckled at his thoughts, but John took this the other way. "I'm so sorry for disturbing you I should leave" He moved to get up and this caused a twinge of panic in Sherlock's chest, and he moved to grab John's wrist, "Please, no don't go!" John turned to face Sherlock, "This is so much better than when I would visit you in the hospital with all those idiots. Please, stay, I'll show you my room, come" He waited until John Simply nodded and they went to the room.

John looked around. It was fairly plain. A dresser with a TV that looked as if it hadn't been used in ages. A small book shelf in the corner, a medium sized bed with gray blankets folded neatly, and a laptop on top of his pillows.

Though he did notice a poster with the periodic table and one with the skull on it.

"So, this is your room huh" Sherlock sat on his bed, "Yes. Not too many things interest me, ash but in my closet over there I have a lap set that I've been banned from using." John sat next to Sherlock "why were you banned from it?" Sherlock smirked, "Apparently some people are too sensitive and when you nearly burn a room down it makes them nervous"

John stared incredulously at Sherlock "Wow" He laughed, "That is so like you , burning down a room with a lab set, Hahaha" Sherlock smiled. Only John could laugh at what he'd done so light heartedly without calling him an insane asshole. It was quite obvious why he like John so much.

His presence was like a bright white light almost in his ordinary room. He was something _different._

John looked around the room and his eyes settled on the TV, "You don't watch TV much do you"  
>Sherlock glanced at the TV himself "No... I don't...nothing really interesting that I couldn't find on the internet anyways." John laughed. Well I <em>do<em> watch TV. And I want to watch some now... Would that be okay?"

Normally Sherlock would ignore the request but given it was coming from John and he really didn't want him to be bored he decided to bow down.

He turned on the TV to see some idiotic TV show about finding some child's legitimate parents. To stupid. Sherlock decided not to concentrate on the idiocy before him and glanced at John.

John was smiling at the peoples antics. He seemed to be enjoying himself. That was good. Sherlock felt a warm tingling in his chest. _This must be what it's like to feel affection for another..._

Sherlock couldn't help but stare at John. His face illuminated by the light from the small television. He had a spark in his eyes. When he and Sherlock first met in the hospital, it had been missing. Not anymore and it brought pride to Sherlock to know he was partly responsible for creating that spark.

John turned to Sherlock and his grin widened. "Would you like some drinks? I had brought some drinks and sweet bread" Sherlock nodded and watched as John pulled the sweets out of his backpack.

They sat there for hours. Joking, eating, John laughing at Sherlock's outbursts towards the television. John decided when it was close to midnight that he would leave, and Sherlock offered to walk him home. John smiled and nodded. They walked in silence until John spoke up. "You know, I don't have your phone number." he started casually.

Sherlock chuckled and turned, "Give me your phone" John did. He typed some things and gave it back to him. Sherlock's own phone began to ring in his pocket. "All settled, then. Let's keep going." John nodded...yet again.

Later after being dropped of Johns phone began to ring. He looked down and read a text he'd received.

**SH:**__**_Goodnight John. Pleasant_**** rest.**

John Smiled. He imagined Sherlock sitting in his bed waiting for some response. A little twitch in his hand maybe.

_**JW: Sweet Dreams Sherlock. Thanks for not freaking out when I saw you Half Naked :)**_

**AN/ Is a bit weird. I was having trouble with my laptop. So I wasn't able to do much...with creativity. Well I hope You Liked it. Please do tell me what you thought about it. :)**


	5. Chemistry

_**A/N: I own none of the characters in this story.**_

John awoke to a crack of light shining right over his face. He grabbed his alarm clock squinting in discomfort, "_Nngh fuck...I'm late" he_ threw the clock to the ground. Damn thing never rings when it's supposed to anyways. He lazily rose from his bed, not wanting to go to school.

_What's the point anyways? It's just going to be the same thing over and over again. I should just stay home. _He flopped back down on his bed only to feel his phone vibrate immediately. Groaning he reached for it lifting it to his face.

_**SH:**__ Chemistry room102. Come at once if convenient._

John smiled at his odd friend. He moved to rise from his bed and get dressed when he received another text.

_**SH: **__If inconvenient come anyways._

_Twat._

"Might as well get up and go before the baby throws a hiss fit..."

Sherlock stared down stunned but intrigued. There on the ground was their chemistry teacher dead in a pile of his own blood.

Some girls and boys were screaming in horror at the sight, but Sherlock was curious as to how it happened.

He'd just walked into class to be greeted by the teacher before he collapsed his blood spraying from his neck onto Sherlock's neck.

The people in the room went into hysterics while Sherlock raised a hand to his face. He stared at the blood, then the dead teacher. Calmly he pulled out his phone and texted john.

He was determined to find out what had happened to his teacher not because he was close to his teacher, although he appreciated being allowed to use the Chem lab, but because he wanted to see what kind of person could pull this off in plain sight without being seen.

"When John arrives I'll make him my knight... to carry me forward in this interesting...game."

_**A/N:**_ _**And that's that sorry for the supeeer late update. I've been really busy. But I care. So I'm doing my best to do something. I'm sorry for the short chapter by the way I'm typing this on my phone from my health class. Please vote review comment whatever and thanks for reading :D**_


	6. The Game Is On

_**A/N:I own none of the Characters used in this story and most of the quotes are from the show yes. ehrm all the Sherlock characters are owned by BBC. Enjoy.**_

John Walked into his school and took a look around. For some reason there were police cars outside and everybody seemed to be in a panic.

"What the hell happened here?"

He set about to walk and maybe figure out what happened. "Did you hear about what happened?" _**Momentary Pause in stride...**_ "I hear it sprayed all over a student's face!" _**Dear god what?**_ "Poor guy" John was bewildered to say the least._ I wonder what it was that sprayed on whose face._ He decided to ask the two gossiping ladies. "Um...Hello, What happened if I May ask?"

"Blood! From the Sophomore Chemistry teacher! Dear god it must have been horrific...Sprayed all over a poor student!" _Oh wow..."_Which student?" John Inquired "I think they said a young man...named...oh dear, I believe it was ...Sherlock Holmes?"

_Oh._

_That's not good._

"

John ran leaving the women there, in search of his only friend. He pushed students in the hall that had gotten in his way. _**Where is the fucking Chemistry lab!?**_John's heartbeat was erratic and he skids to a stop as he saw a crowd of people surrounding a class.

"That must be where it is!"

He pushed through to the front where the class was covered in yellow tape. The police where obviously here. John squinted his eyes to search for Sherlock but all he got was a hand in his face telling him to back away. "No you don't understand my friend could be in there" John tries to explain. _**I don't have time for this**_** bullshit!**

He ducks under before the police can stop him, ignoring the cries of protest. "Hey!" "It's alright he's with us" John turns to see a familiar pudgy face. "Oh aren't you Sherlock's brother?" Pudgy face smirks, "Yes I'm his older brother Mycroft" _Oh...wait.._. "How is it okay for you to be here with the police?" "That's not something you need to concern yourself wi-"

"He's befriended and impressed the chief inspector Lestrade with his knowledge on cake...in addition he's in a relationship with the inspectors son, Gavin", Sherlock appears before John and Mycroft Clean and perfectly fine. His curls were a bit damp but John Decides to just ignore the odd feeling about that. He runs up to Sherlock catching himself before taking Sherlock into his arms.

John awkwardly pats Sherlock's shoulder, blushing at the thought of what he almost did just now. "Sherlock! I heard you ha-" Sherlock raises a hand to Johns face. "I'm okay, John, nothing terrible happened."

_Still...That doesn't me from worrying about you though..._

"Wait...Lestrade...Meaning Greg's Father?" Sherlock looked at John, "Whose Greg?" This time Mycroft stepped in "Sherlock it's Greg not Gavin" Sherlock was unfazed, "Whatever...John why is your face red?"

It had just occurred to John that Greg and Mycroft are together. Meaning that they were...gay? He couldn't stop certain images from invading his mind. To make matters worse, of course, Sherlock noticed, and his voice resonated in Johns mind changing the image into he and Sherlock.

"Nothing!" John said quickly, looking down, " She-Sherlock you texted me here for a reason right?" Sherlock decided to ignore his suspicion towards John's current condition and decided to get on with what he called John in for.

"John I want to ask you a question." John looked up, " ...and that question is..?" Sherlock looked him dead in the eyes; making him uncomfortable," Are you easily frightened by corpses" This caught John of guard. Well...I am studying to be a doctor so..."No I don't suppose I am" Sherlock smiled, "Then would you like to help me solve this crime?"

John paused. "W-What isn't that the job of the police in-" Sherlock scoffed, "Inspector Lestrade is as clueless as his son, no, anyways, I'm rather curious to experience this first hand..." John looked towards Mycroft, "Oh, Yes well it is alright with inspector Lestrade if that's what your hesitant about" He turned back towards Sherlock.

John took a moment to think. Go of on some insane task and solve an actual murder. It's insane! Why in the world would I do that?

_Actually why wouldn't I. I could help people, while staying away from home...and I won't be alone anymore...I'll be with Sherlock._

John looked at Sherlock and his heart skipped a beat for a moment. He wasn't sure why but things were changing. He could feel it. In his bones. Right now his best friend was Sherlock and he seemed to be illuminated. Everybody else had dull colors, nearly gray...but...Sherlock. Sherlock's colors were vibrant. His sharp light brown hair, piercing green eyes, slender pale fingers...Sherlock had a brighter aura and quite literally brightened up the room or at least that's how John saw it.

He blushed at what he was thinking about his friend, but, still decided that he would stay with him no matter what.._.But...not because I'm gay! _

John turned towards Sherlock, "Alright I'll do what I can to help you" Sherlock smiled," I know you will, you're the knight"

John looked at Sherlock confused, and Mycroft smirked, "W-what do you mean by that" Sherlock just shook his head, "No don't worry, anyways now that my pieces are here, or at least, the important ones, I suppose the game is on".

_**A/N: Soap thats that, hope you liked the chapter, comment, favorite, keep reading I would appreciate it. Once again I hope you liked it. Sorry about the last update I made. It was through my phone during the last...fifteen minutes of class. Anyways for those of you who have been reading this I freaking love you ! :) In addition i must say, that this story is also on my wattpad the link is on my profile. I have an original story there that I would love you guys to read..so … Yeah! **_


	7. His Prospective

_**A/N: I own none of the characters used in this story.**_

After the shock from the death the campus was closed and all students were sent home. John looked down at his phone anxiously. Sherlock had left with his brother to go talk to the detective and told John he'd text him later.

"I might as well go home now" He reluctantly trudged his way home, anticipating the same old scene. He decides to kill some time at a fast food place, maybe get a burger so he doesn't starve himself.

John walks into the closest restaurant and orders something simple. He looks at the girls and boys around eating. He envies them sometimes. A quiet life. Happy and not stressful. Only problems they have are weither their going to pass or fail a test. They can go home to a happy home and not have to worry about wither today will be the day their father kills their mother or vice versa.

John wishes he could have a life that calm. He sighs, _At least now I have a friend._ A small smile creeps on his face as he thinks of Sherlock. He remembers the day he first saw Sherlock. He was walking down the hall and saw a head of bouncing curls. He remembers wanting to touch them, but remembering, "_I'm not gay"_ He'd never seen Sherlock's face though. Only ever knew the head of bouncing curls when they passed the hall. He had never known the name and hair went together.

One day though, during practice, he heard shouting and decided to see what his teammates where doing.

Kyle, not someone he was particularly fond of, was yelling at some person. _Poor guy. He's probably going to get beaten. _John wanted to help this person out but, Kyle practically towered over him. For now he decided to just go over and listen to what was being said.

"YOU FAGGOT! I DARE YOU! SAY THAT TO MY FACE AGAIN YOU PEICE OF SHIT!" "Alright, since apparently your Neanderthal mind couldn't process it the first time let me repeat myself. You obviously just got a blow job from your girlfriend so stop trying to cover it. Everybody knows." _Ha-ha! Oh this guy is brilliant! Someone finally said it! _I look around and see the team is glaring at this person. Hmm... I should say something.

I step forward laughing, "_Hah! You sure hit the nail on the head there"_ Once again there was silence. He looked at the boy. _Wow he's tall. _He had a nice build, sharp clothes on and a beany. The beany looked odd on him. It hid his hair. _Maybe it was a bad hair day? Or he lost a bet._

"Fuck you Holmes" was all he heard from Kyle before him and the team left. John quickly followed so as not to be left behind.

Later when John first saw Sherlock in his hospital room, he couldn't tell at first he was the Holmes kid. He was weary from the drugs and entire ordeal.

"I go to school with you...and I saw you being brought in so, I decided to pay you a visit." A tad annoyed John tried to get him to leave "Hm. Okay. And Now that you've seen me,_ alive_, you can leave." Sherlock just tilted his head showing some interest, "Why did you try to kill yourself?"

How the Hell... did he knows. Must be really observant. _Oh, wait a second... those curls, that deep voice..._"I do know you don't I...you look familiar and even more so...I remember somebody once who spoke just as bluntly to a teammate of mine.."

His face lit up a bit and John couldn't help an odd feeling in his chest. It wasn't all that unpleasant. "Yes. That was me. And I asked you a question just now." Normally John would lie or tell him to fuck off but... something about him had me compelled to tell him the truth. Like wither he did or not he'd know eventually, "Oh...yes sorry. Well, I was just tired. Of everything. I was alone and decided to end it." His eyes widened for no more than a second. Was it that odd?

"I'm assuming your situation at home isn't one of favorable conditions."

_Heh... You have no Idea._

"You assume correctly"

"Of course I assumed correctly; I'm not an idiot like everybody else" This guy sure is cocky. Somehow charming though. "Does that include me then?" he smirked, "Yes, well, from what I can tell, don't worry me won't judge you...much...maybe..." _Much._

They went on talking like that. They spoke about school and Sherlock told John what he'd deduced from the faculty at school and big politicians. John felt a feeling surge in him. He felt comfortable, happy even. "So" John started, "Why I never spoke to you before is perplexing, really. I should do it more often." He looked at the oddly attractive person across from him. _Yes I find him attractive. Not in a gay way though. I'm straight but I'm not blind._ "E-eh yeah you should"

John smiled for the first time in quite a long period of sadness. And as you know they further became closer friends. Now eating a cheeseburger John can't imagine going back to being so sad. _I have a friend now._ His chest felt warm and he was smiling like an idiot.

"E-hum, excuse me could I sit here sir?" John looked up to a woman. She looked a bit older than John but not by much. "Sure. I was leaving anyways." While John was happy at having made a friend he didn't feel up for associating with anybody else at the moment. She smiled," Thanks!' When John moved to stand she grabbed his shoulder, "You're pretty cute" John panicked a bit. She was smaller than him but he was frightened by her smile. It had twisted to that of a predator, like, a tigress. "U-Hum Well, Wait... what?" She raised her hand and cupped his face but before John could say anything more Sherlock was there.

He'd gripped her hand and shoved it away from John, "Stay away from him." He spat. John was surprised. He'd never heard Sherlock speak with such venom. The woman raised her hands and backed away," Alright, alright whatever you say"

He yanked John out of the restaurant. As they were walking John had to ask, "Who was that?" Sherlock turned to him and looked him up and down. "Did she do anything to hurt you? Are you okay?" John looked to him "Y-Yeah I'm okay she just startled me a bit. But it seemed like she knew you, who is she?"

Sherlock looked to John," _Just a woman. "_


	8. Movies?

_**AN: I own none of these characters**_

John was confused. He was normally confused around Sherlock but this...this was a different kind of confused.

He lay there on the ground in his room, his hair dishelved with Sherlock over him, a stare that was piercing. John Gulped, his head spinning.

Earlier in the day

After that strange encounter with, "the woman" as Sherlock referred to her, Sherlock walked John home. Neither of them spoke much. Half way to the house was spent in silence and John couldn't stand it. He wouldn't bring up the woman even though it irked him that he had no idea her relationship with Sherlock, but he had to say something.

"So Sherlock, I was thinking..." he started, "Hm?' Sherlock looked at John, raising an eyebrow. For some reason that simple movement made Johns heart skip. Calm down Watson! "I- I was thinking, why don't we go somewhere tomorrow? For instance...err...umm..." John began to stutter. He'd wanted to spend more time with Sherlock but he had no idea how to go about asking him.

"A movie?" Sherlock suggested with a sly smile. John perked up, "Y-yeah a movie." 'John grinned, "Would you like to watch a movie with me?" Sherlock smiled and raised his hand to mess up Johns hair. "Of course I would." then he paused and frowned a bit, "Ahh, but the case..." Johns face fell, he'd somehow forgotten about the case. Damnit. I was so excited too! Sherlock looked at John, "After tomorrow we'll start working on the case. Hmm?" John's face brightened, "Really?" Sherlock smiled again, "Yes, so, don't look so distraught like that again okay?" John rolled his eyes, "I wasn't that distraught, you know." Sherlock raised a brow, "Of course I know. I observed and saw. Really John, baby questions like that?"

"Right Baby questions... Alright Sherlock so I'll text you the time later, since we're already here at my house. See you tomorrow." John said walking towards his front door. Sherlock waved goodbye to John.

*Sherlock POV*

If only you never had to go, Oh well. Maybe someday I can ask. Sherlock walked back to his home in silence. His thoughts were currently on the woman. She just had to try to dig her claws in John. Sherlock wasn't too sure why she had started to talk to John, but he knew that if John continued to talk to her nothing good could come of it.

After he'd gotten out of school he had decided to walk around aimlessly, because he was bored. He'd just happened to look at the fast food restaurants window to see her talking to John. Sherlock knew her enough to know what that look on her face meant. Before he could really think about what he was to do, his body brought him inside the restaurant. He saw her moving to cup Johns face and immediately his only thought was, "Stay Away From Him."

The woman, otherwise known as Irene Adler, looks at Sherlock and almost giggled. She raised an eyebrow. Sherlock could tell she was interested in his relationship with the young Watson. Sherlock was having none of that. She raised her hands and backed away, "Alright, Alright, whatever you say." She walked away from them with a stride and sway that made Sherlock sick. He dragged John out of the restaurant. "Who was that?" Sherlock had no intention of telling John that bit of information just yet. For now he was more preoccupied with John's wellbeing. Had she done anything to him before he got there? He turned to John looking him up and down. Physically he's fine but how about mentally. "Did she do anything to hurt you? Are you okay?" John looked at him, "Yeah, she just startled me a bit. But it seemed like she knew you, who is she?"

Sherlock didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She wasn't someone who mattered to him anymore. He knew John wanted to know but he didn't want John to know. But he had to tell John something. Sherlock looked at John and decided to simply refer to her as, "Just a woman."

They left it at that. Sherlock had decided to walk John home and John seemed happy. They walked in silence. Sherlocks mood had been soured by Irene's appearance and wasn't in the mood to talk. He couldn't get over this feeling. It was obvious to the young Holmes boy that she was curious about John and him. This put Sherlock on edge. If she decided to do something sneaky to John, or kidnap him, Sherlock would crumble. He honestly wanted to keep John at his side at all times. Ever since he'd met him in the hospital he felt an urge to protect him. To keep him from getting hurt again.

"So Sherlock, I was thinking..." John started speaking suddenly and it startled Sherlock a bit, though he wouldn't admit it. He tilted his head to look at John, raising an eyebrow, "Hmm?' John paused for a moment, "I- I was thinking, why don't we go somewhere tomorrow? For instance...err...umm..." Sherlock's chest grew warm as he watched John stutter. Cute. "A movie?" Sherlock Suggested. He wasn't particularly fond of movies himself but it would give him time be with John and make sure he was okay. In addition to that it would perhaps bring him closer to the young athletic star. Sherlock had heard of plenty of things that went on during movies between couples. Well... one couple in particular. His brother and his boyfriend. Sherlock inwardly cringed, deciding to never bring that up.

"Y-yeah a movie." John grinned making Sherlock's chest tighten. "Would you like to watch a movie with me?" Sherlock smiled and raised his hand to mess Johns hair. "Of course I would." then he paused and frowned a bit, "Ahh, but the case..." Johns face fell. Sherlock had been so busy thinking of Johns safety from Irene that he'd almost forgotten the case. Almost. He looked at John who looked like he was panicking over what to do. Seems he'd forgotten the case as well. This got to Sherlocks heart strings. He didn't enjoy seeing John look like that. Not unless it was for... other reasons.

"After tomorrow we'll start working on the case. Hmm?" John's face brightened, "Really?" Sherlock smiled again, "Yes, so, don't look so distraught like that again okay?" John rolled his eyes "I wasn't that distraught, you know." Sherlock raised a brow, "Of course I know. I observed and saw. Really John, baby questions like that?"

"Right Baby questions... Alright Sherlock so I'll text you the time later, since we're already here at my house. See you tomorrow." John said walking towards his front door. Sherlock waved goodbye to John. Don't Leave. Sherlock didn't want John to go.

By the time Sherlock had arrived home he received a text from John,

_**JW: Tomorrow we'll meet up in front of my house in the morning and take my bike to the movies. :D**_

Sherlock decided he'd have to talk to John about those emoticons later. As for now though he decided to address another topic.

_**SH: You're not 17 yet. How do you have a license?**_

_**JW: I don't. But. I've never been caught so, shhhh**_.

Sherlock smiled. John was quickly becoming a very important part of him. This was amazing, considering he didn't necessarily like to open up to anyone.

_**SH: Okay, John Whatever you say. I'll be over at your house in the morning.**_

Sherlock entered his home to see his brother in the kitchen checking his phone and eating cake at the same time. Someday, he'll regret all those pounds in cake. After giving a quick hello to his mother Sherlock made his way to his bedroom. He decided to take some time to look for clothing to wear to the movies tomorrow. While John was most likely, perfectly calm about the movie tomorrow Sherlock couldn't help but be excited.

*Johns P.O.V.*

John was ecstatic. He couldn't contain himself. He walked into his home and practically skipped to his room. When he got into his room he made a fist pump and jumped onto his bed. He almost made a twirl before catching himself.

_What am I? A teenage girl? Calm down Watson, it's just a movie with your friend. It is in no way a date and will have none of the implications a date would have. Because you're not gay..._

Recently John had been catching himself having to chant that little mantra._ You're not gay. You're not Gay. You are not Gay John Watson._ To be honest, though, Sherlock was an attractive man. John could admit that. Oh and his voice. There were moments where John just liked to listen to Sherlocks voice. It was deep and struck a chord in him. Even being insulted by Sherlock was soothing.

Hmmm... John thoughts drifted towards that strange woman again. Who was she? She seemed to know Sherlock and she must have had some great impact on him if he refused to even mention her name.

Thinking of how close she and Sherlock must have been at some point, in whatever way, made John upset. He tried to think. How could she know him? He didn't seem to social a person.

_**"You're not planning on beating my brother to a bloody pulp are you?"**_

John remembered Mycroft asking him that when he first went to visit Sherlock. Aha! She must have bullied him. That's probably it. No wonder he wouldn't want to talk to her. John smiled at himself for figuring that little mystery out on his own. He was proud of himself. Of course having come to the decision that the woman was a bully he liked her even less than before.

As he got up to turn of the light in his room he didn't notice the flash of light outside his window. Naive to what was going on; he silently turned off the lights and went back to his bed to lie down. His final thoughts being.

_Tomorrow, I go out to the movies with Sherlock. I'll make sure he doesn't have to even think of that woman bullying him. If I see her again, I won't say anything to her, because that would be rude. I'll just make sure she doesn't come in contact with Sherlock again._

_Don't worry Sherlock; I'll make sure to protect you. I kind of wish I could say that to your face though. I'm not sure why I get so nervous around you. Huh... Oh well time to sleep._

_Goodnight Sherlock. Where ever you are right now. Probably your house._

And with that John let himself fall into a slumber.

Completely innocent he was completely unaware of how different things would be after tomorrow.

_"He's so Naive. He didn't even notice me outside his window. What an idiot. What does Sherlock even see in him? I'll have to observe more tomorrow. I best call him to tell him what's been going on with his favorite opponent."_

Silently a stunningly beautiful woman jumped from John's window sill. Calmly she pulled out her phone to call her partner. _"Hello, yes, it's me Irene. I'd like to tell you about a cute little piece that just jumped onto your chess board."_ The response this woman received made her smirk._ "You've got it. Don't worry I have ways of getting the information we need. Especially when I know where they're going tomorrow."_ With that she ended her call and struts down the street. _"I'm going to need to prepare myself with the right equipment."_

_**AN: And so that's that. oOoOo what's Irene gonna do? Who knows? I do. I know what she's going to do. You can do to for the very very low price of waiting for the next chapter. :) It's coming soon by the way. I'm already writing it. Also Keep reading to know how the boys get into that wonderfully awkward sitation in the begining. Please review and Star this story. It makes me very happy. Thanks for reading!**_


	9. Secrets Revealed

**_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. _**

John wakes in the morning to an odd feeling. His waist is heavier than usual. _Why is there so much weight on my. Urgh, I feel_ heavy. He refuses to open his eyes or move to figure out what his problem is. He's too lazy to care to much this early in the morning.

So instead of doing anything he decides to just lie in his bed with a foreign feeling around his waist.

That is until this foreign feeling begins to grind against him. Still too tired to open his eyes John simply tilts his head back, moaning. Now he's got two problems. One currently growing to full size. John feels a hand cup his face and the flesh to flesh contact sends a tingle through his body. He presses his cheek into the hand and feels warm breath near his face. John without hesitance moves his lips to connect with whoever it is on top of him. John moans into the strangers' mouth as their tongues intertwine.

He opens his eyes to see beautiful blue eyes with splashes of green. _Sherlock._ John raises his hands to run them through the fluffy brown hair he'd always admired. He felt Sherlock smile into the kiss before raising his hand and slapping it down on Johns forehead.

John jolted from his bed, eyes wide, cheeks red, the most incredulous look plastered on his face. He runs his hand through his own hair, then moving to his throbbing forehead. "What?" He heard a deep voice he knew all too well come from his bedroom door. Standing there was Sherlock wearing a scarf, t-shirt, and jeans. He seemed amused by John's current state.

"Ehem." He coughed, "I tried to wake you up several times but you wouldn't budge so...I had to get a bit physical." John furrowed his brow, a bit confused. "And that meant slapping my forehead?" Sherlock looked to the side before replying so as not to cause John any un-needed embarrassment, "Well I was originally going shake you awake or slap your stomach but I noticed... You're not so little...problem."

John was confused even more before he noticed his little soldier proudly saluting the world under his very thin blanket. John threw his pillow over it as to try and cover it. "Sher-Sherlock it's not what it looks like!"

"No worries John, it's perfectly normal for a boy of your age t-"

John stopped him mid-sentence. "No. I will not have you talk about this. Anything but this." In an effort to change the subject he said, in a rather squeaky voice, "Why, are you in my room, Sherlock?" Sherlock shrugged, "I was out here waiting at seven so I called you and you didn't answer. I texted and still got no answer. I was going to wait by the door outside but, well, a man opened the door and I asked for you. He told me your room was upstairs so, after making the trek up here, I entered your room."

John nodded his head. _So father went out to get some Bevs. Okay. _He reached to grab his phone and saw twenty one missed calls from Sherlock. "Whoa, I am so sorry Sherlock; I should have been up on time. I didn't mean to make you wait." John's heart sank to his stomach; he'd wanted to make everything perfect for Sherlock today so he wouldn't have to think about that woman.

Sherlock tilted his head and smiled, "Don't worry John; I was just worried something had happened to you." John sighed, "Well normally I'd tell you to stand out in the hallway while I get dressed but, I suppose that would be rude. I'll be short, I'm just going to take a quick shower and get dressed. We can get going after that." Sherlock nodded, "Okay." he made his way besides John on the bed and watched as John got up and went to a droor pulling out his change of clothes and went to the bathroom on the other side of the room.

Sherlock sighed as he watched John open the door leading to what he assumed was John's bathroom. He looked around for a moment at John's room. It was fairly plain. At least Sherlock had one poster and a colored room. John's walls were emptier than expected. Of course, taking in John's home situation it really wasn't so surprising to find the walls bare.

When Sherlock had bumped into John's father, the man was in a very poor state. He'd stunk something fierce and was obviously an alcoholic. Sherlock almost actually gagged at the smell the man emitted when he spoke. That was very rare, given Sherlock wasn't one known for a weak stomach. "_**Second person here today. Damn.**_**Who are** **_you here for? Harry? Are you another dealer? She's in her room."_**_This man is rather unpleasant. And that's coming from me!_**_"No I came to see John." _**__**_His father looked at Sherlock as if he had a growth on his face. "The boy is in his room. You'll find it. Now move you're in my way." _**As he made his way into the house and up the stairs he could smell the familiar stench of all sorts of drugs. He rather not get into how he knew the smells though.

Overall the home was not one he found suitable for John to live in. It was when he walked into Johns room and saw him sleeping he decided to somehow get John out of here. John deserved more than a plain room with a bed a window a small TV. on droors and a bathroom.

As for now though, Sherlock wasn't sure how he'd manage that. He'd think about that later. As for now his mind drifted off to the image he was... blessed with this morning. When he walked in John hadn't had a bump in the sheets yet. As he walked towards John it had started to grow though. This made Sherlock a bit unsettled and he walked backwards a bit to see if walking forwards made it move, but obviously that wasn't the case. For a while Sherlock just stood above John, unsure what to do. He pressed his hand on John's stomach in an effort to wake him but because of John's incessant wriggling Sherlocks hand bumped into Johns erect member.

Immediately Sherlock moved his hand away and panicked before whispering," John, John wake up, it's me Sherlock" Nothing still. This time Sherlock went to grab Johns Shoulders to shake him, but when he did Johns whispered in a breathy tone, "_Sherlock" _this made Sherlock panicky and he just smacked Johns Forehead as hard as he could and ran to the door. Not leaving but just waiting for John's reaction.

John sighed as he let the cold water run down his body. He couldn't believe how embarrassing this was. He couldn't believe he'd dreamt of Sherlock on top of him. That was the most confusing part actually. _You're not gay. _ He kept repeating that to himself. He'd never held any sort of attraction towards any man. Sure he'd always wanted to run his hand through Sherlocks hair, and the ideas of kissing Sherlock had never made him sick or feel unpleasant. _What if..._ What if John wasn't gay? Just attracted to Sherlock. It wouldn't be odd would it? What if he was in love with Sherlock, not as a man but as a Person?

But could he really say love? He'd only just met the man. But if he closed his eyes he could imagine it. A life with Sherlock. It didn't seem so bad. It actually seemed wonderful. His chest warmed up at the thought of getting to see Sherlock every day.

_I'm in love with Sherlock Holmes._

John smiled at the sudden realization. I'm not gay. I'm... just not as straight as I thought I was. John almost skipped out of the shower, before remembering to put his clothes on. John had on a black and red stripped jumper he didn't wear often. Given they were going to a theatre he didn't want to be cold. In addition he wore some black jeans and black converse.

He walked out of his bathroom to find Sherlock lying on his bed, "Eh, What are you doing?" Sherlock bolted up from the bed, "I err... I saw a bug. And, yes." No way was Sherlock about to tell John the bed smelled like him. "Yes? Alright, that seems, like a logical way to...you know what never mind. What movie would you like to watch Sherlock?" Sherlock stood up having already prepared for this answer, "X-men" he said as gracefully as he could. "Well it does have that science-y feel to it so it makes sense you'd choose that. Alright cool then let's head out." Sherlock smiled, excited to go with John on the bike.

Before they got out the door he pulled out two helmets for the bike he kept near the door so he wouldn't forget it. "Here Sherlock, you should wear this when we get on the bike. Sherlock simply nodded and they continued to the bike.

As they climbed on Sherlock hesitated for a moment. He would have to grab John's waist. He inwardly smiled _"It's kind of like a hug." _

John unlike Sherlock wasn't nearly as calm. _Oh no. Sherlocks going to be pressed up against me. What if I get an erection? What if he feels it?__What__if I lose control of the bike? I need to steel myself. _

Thankfully they managed to arrive at the theatre with one blushing genius and one almost fully erect best friend.

John looked at the movie times and saw that the x-men movie would be on in about fifteen minutes. "Alright, So-" He froze.

Standing there at the door was the woman. She was standing with a hand on her hip, looking sly. Johns luck that the one person he was trying to make Sherlock forget was the person he would see here. Of course. John had to now change their plans. He wasn't sure what movie she'd be here to watch but he didn't want to risk Sherlock noticing her. Thank god Sherlock was checking something on his phone. He hadn't noticed her yet.

John had never been more off point. Sherlock had seen her before John had even started speaking. He tried to pretend he hadn't seen her. God this woman. She wants something. He knows her all too well to just pass this off as coincidence. There was no such thing as coincidence.

He needed to think of some way to get away from her. He absolutely didn't want John to be exposed to her. She was like a fox. Once you'd found herself ensnared in her trap there was almost no way to get out. And she would taunt you as if you were her toy while ensnared. This woman was not somebody he needed in his life, and she most definitely was not needed in John's life.

What could he do that wouldn't raise suspicion in John. She obviously had somehow found out about their plans. So the movies were off the table... what else could they do... Sherlock could cancel this, but, John had seemed so happy yesterday... he didn't want him to be sad.

"The amusement park?"

Sherlock made a sharp turn to John, "What was that?" John looked at Sherlock before tilting his head to the side, "Eh well... I was thinking, you don't really like movies right? Well we could go to the amusement park. That way we can have actual conversations. What do you think?" Sherlock smiled at John, "Sounds good."

John grinned and grabbed Sherlocks wrist dragging him to the bike. This sent a small shiver down Sherlocks body. He hoped John didn't notice.

As they got back on the bike they both shared the same thought.

_Sure dodged a bullet there. _

As Irene watched Sherlock drive off she had a few thoughts as well. _So... the amusement park. Okay... well I can work with that. I may need to get some different shoes though... these are too much of a pain to walk in. _

She sighed. God, she sure was willing to go far to keep tabs on her favorite toy. Earlier she'd even had to deal with that disgusting old man.

As she had walked up to the Watson household she cringed at the state of it. It was obviously lacking some much needed matinence. She knocked on the door twice before it was swung open. She came face to face with a disgusting old man. _This must be the guy's father. Disgusting. Still. I have an objective._ "Hello sir I am a friend-" she was rudely cut off by the man," If your here for Harry let me tell you that useless piece of trash is in its room. Go if you need to. I don't care anymore!" Irene squinted at the stench this man carried. "No I'm here to see John." The old man's expression didn't soften, "That boy, he's just a freeloader. What are you... a prostitute? Is he using our money for that? I swear the day he was born was the day-" Irene had to cut him off, "Sir I am no prostitute. I'm a friend here to see him. If you could direct me to where he-" The door shut in her face. She stood there for a good minute. That was... unexpected. She was about to knock again before the door was open again. This time showing a woman with a hand print on her face opening it. "His room his upstairs at the end of the hallway." She looked lifeless. That was none of Irene's problem though. She thanked the woman before going upstairs. The woman just stared at her before silently going to the kitchen, Irene assumed it was a kitchen, and stared at a burned pan. _Okay... weird._

Irene entered John's room silently so as not to wake him. He was sleeping silently. This was good. If he'd been awake Irene would have had to resort to measures she didn't want to. She saw his phone near his bed. She opened up the case and sat on the floor while tinkering with it. She also brought out a laptop she'd brought with her. After about ten minutes she'd installed a chip in his phone allowing her to listen in on whatever calls or pick up on whatever was going on around him. This would help her keep tabs on his activities today. She smiled at her own cunning. _You are amazing Irene. Truly. _

As she closed the phone she saw an incoming text from Sherlock. She smiled and lowered the volume on the phone so John wouldn't be able to hear them. Irene also had to leave now though. If Sherlock was texting he was already close by. Quickly she assembled her things and ran out the house.

She saw Sherlock walking towards the house and smirked. _He looks so excited. Hah... what an ugly expression on him. So silly, he really is. _She silently made her way to the theatre to wait. She had an earphone to listen to Johns and Sherlocks conversation.

She too made her way to the amusement park. It was close by so it didn't take her long to see it.

She smiled as she saw John and Sherlock buying tickets to go in and get on some rides.

_This is going to be interesting. _

"John Lets go on that rollercoaster. Oh... wait... are you tall enough though?" John playfully punched Sherlocks arm, "Yeah or are you too tall to ride? You might hit a bar and go flying." Sherlock smirked, "That's not going to happen." they went on joking as they got in line for one of the rollercoasters. They were almost about to go in when John felt a tingle go through his spine. He looked back and saw Irene two people behind them. John's eyes widened as he turned his head to the front. Had she followed them there? Why was she there? This was such a terrible turn of events.

Sherlock had noticed John looking back and panicking. He was about to try to find what had panicked his little friend so much before feeling Johns hands on his face. "Eh-Eh John What is you doing?" John gave Sherlock a shaky smile, "I um...want you to keep your eyes on me. Okay? Let's pretend this is a date. I am your date and you need to keep your eyes on me!" Sherlocks eyes widened as these words spilled out of mouth. _D-Date. He just called this a date. What! _John began to stutter as he realized what he'd just said. Both of these young men turned bright red. He'd wanted to say something to distract Sherlock but... he hadn't expected that to come out. He couldn't believe he'd been so blunt. No forget that he couldn't believe he'd said anything suggesting a relationship with Sherlock. Yes John was flushing red for Sherlock but, he was nowhere near ready to confess.

This was mainly because he didn't even know if Sherlock like men! Or anyone to be honest. "I-I I don't mean that. I um... just forget I said anything. Oh! But do keep your eyes on me. I uh... just... yeah." Sherlocks eyes widened. _So...It's not a date? _He and John turned to face the lady seating everyone in the carts on the coaster but still kept his eyes on Johns face. A blush was creeping up on his face as certain thoughts began to appear in his mind. He looked straight ahead to hide this blush.

Sherlock sat to Johns right in the cart and smiled at him," Are you ready?" He was surprised to see John looking down, almost sweating. "John, what's wrong?" John shakily turned to Sherlock, "Have I told you that I've never actually been to a park? Sherlock was silent. "Are you scared of heights?" John turned to Sherlock, "What-" His eyes widened as he saw Irene being seated behind them. He wanted to glare at her but couldn't. That would have gotten Sherlocks attention and he would see her. That was not something he wanted to subject him to.

On impulse John grabbed Sherlocks hand and Smiled at him, "I'm not scared, I'm just a bit nervous. I'm happy for my first time to be with you though." Sherlocks face lit up and he smiled.

Irene was shocked. She had never in all the time she'd known Sherlock seen him smile the way he did. She was almost jealous of John for getting out that reaction from the teen. She had never known he could make that face.

It made her want to see it bleed. She was motivated now, to manipulate them. Her partner would be too. Once he found out about their relationship.

The rollercoaster started to move as the ride started. People were screaming in excitement, John included. The dips and turns sent a rush off adrenaline through his veins. Sherlock wasn't too amused though. He was grinning though. John was currently gripping his hand and he smile on his face brought a warm feeling to his chest.

When they came to a stop John was practically bubbling with joy. "That was amazing! Let's go on another one!" Sherlock smiled, "Sure. Which one?" John was about to point to one when he saw a pair of arms wrap around Sherlock. "I would recommend going to get a bike to eat first. You boys haven't eaten yet have you?" Both Sherlock and John froze. Irene smiled.

"What happened? Why are you both silent?" Sherlock pushed Irene off his back. "What are you doing here?" Irene smiled, "What, did you just barely notice me here? I must say your perception must be shrinking Sherlock. I've been behind you both for some time now. Ask John." Sherlock turned to John who was looking down and away. "You knew she was here?" John nodded, "I didn't want to tell you. She seemed to be a sore spot for you so I was trying to distract you from her." Sherlocks heart fell. _Was that why he had suggested the amusement park? I was trying to keep him from being bothered by her and we walked right into her palms. I'm sorry John. _Sherlock turned to Irene. "Why are you following us?" Irene smirked, "Well, I saw something that interested me." She pointed towards John. "Me? What would you find interesting about me?" She put her hand to her waist, "You have managed to get a reaction from Sherlock I never got out of him. Not even the first time we slept together. Not a single smile from him."

John's eyes widened, "_What?" _

Now it was Sherlocks turn to look to the side with shame. Irene scoffed, "What? You where avoiding me and you didn't even know what our relationship was?" John just glared at her. "We were together once John. We had sex. I was the first one he thought of when he woke up. _Me." _John couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd always assumed Sherlock was a virgin, like him. He couldn't believe it. No. "No!" Irene started to chuckle. Sherlock chose now to intervene. "Irene! Stop it, why are you doing this? John doesn't listen to any-" John shook his head, "Is it true? Where you two together? Is what she's saying true?" Sherlock looked as if he was about to break. "John I-" "No! Answer me. Is she saying the truth?" Sherlock couldn't lie to John. He didn't want to say it though. He just looked to the ground. Ashamed of his past.

That said it all to John.

He knew they weren't dating but, it still hurt him. His dreams from this morning where gone. His luck that the first day he finally came to terms with his feelings for another would be the same day they were crushed. He couldn't stay here.

So he ran. He ran to his bike and ignored Sherlocks calls. He got on and rode home.

Sherlock had been left alone, Irene walking up behind him. "See Sherlock, I told you I was the only one for you. We both told you. Sherlocks ears turned red at the thought of the other person she'd just mentioned. Both of them had made Sherlocks life miserable.

He'd only started dating Irene because she seemed intelligent and intrigued him. Her partner had become friends with Sherlock too. The three of them where close back then. Sherlock had never been more miserable. They had introduced Sherlock to the drugs too. After his life spiraled down and he thought he couldn't get back up he had lashed out against the football team. Usually he just stayed silent as he watched them be the morons they were. On this day he was really high and had started to act out of character.

This was the day he'd met John. This was the day his recovery had started. The day he'd said enough is enough. He broke up with Irene and told both her and his "Friend" to stay away from him. After some time he kicked the drugs and them. He was clean and he owed it all to John. His amazing conductor of light. When he saw John in the hospital it almost broke him. His light was dimming and he would do anything to brighten it up again.

That's why he wasn't about to lose him because of Irene. He wasn't about to let her send him down another spiral.

He ran after John slapping away the hand Irene had placed on his wrist. He knew John would be at his home so that's where he went.

He opened the door surprisingly easy and made his way into the house. Not surprised at the lack of emotion from the family. He ran to John's room and opened the door. He saw John standing by his bed with a handful of blue pills. He was about to swallow them when Sherlock entered the room, "John no! Stop!" John looked at Sherlock with wide eyes, "Wha-" he had no time to finish speaking when Sherlock tackled him to the ground.

Sherlock had to wrestle the pills out of his hands. Eventually he got them and threw them in a near bye trashcan. John was still lying on the floor staring at the ceiling. He was crying.

Crying because he now believed he had no chance to be with Sherlock. He wanted to die. Sherlock had helped him out of his suicidal world but, ironically, it was Sherlock who had sent him back to it. It wasn't that he'd been together with Irene, though that certainly didn't help the situation, it was that he'd been so ashamed.

That he'd thought so little of John, that he would hide it. John now realized it had also been a bad move on his part to react the way he did.

Sherlock silently bent down and kissed John.

John was confused. He was normally confused around Sherlock but this... this was a different kind of confused.

He lay there on the ground in his room, his hair disheveled with Sherlock over him, a stare that was piercing. John Gulped, his head spinning.

"Why-what? Sherlock you kissed me..." John barely managed to squeak out. Sherlock sighed, "John, my past is not one I'm proud of. I never meant for you to know about it. I'm more in debt to you than you could believe." John just stared at Sherlock. "Okay, okay, you can tell me what happened when you're ready..." Sherlock smiled and cupped Johns face,"I love you."

John's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. He lifted his body a bit and leaned towards Sherlock. "W-what? You _love_ me?" Sherlock nodded. John let his head fall back to the ground with a thud. "John be careful! Don't injur-" John pulled Sherlock down into his arms and held him in a tight embrace. "I l-love you too." Sherlock beamed, and hugged John back. Silently John moved one of his arms to cup Sherlocks face and bring it forward towards his own face. Sherlock was blushing. He pressed their lips together again but, this time it was more sensual than before.

They moved their lips together before John hesitantly ran his tongue on Sherlocks lower lip. Sherlock almost gasped when their tongues touched. He was struck by Johns taste. He opened his eyes a bit to look at John. His hair was disheveled and had a light blush on his face. He looked so at peace. It made Sherlocks heart beat faster.

Sherlock deepened the kiss a bit and it went from loving and passionate to rough and lustful. Sherlock could feel Johns erection pressing against his own and it was he was about to lose control.

Sherlock broke the kiss and got up. John was left on the ground, gasping, his eyes barely open as he looked at Sherlock with lustful eyes. "The bed?" Sherlock nodded. He reached for Johns hand and lifted him from the floor. John lay down on the bed and watched as Sherlock took off his shirt and straddled John's hips.

John's heart started to beat faster in his chest. He removed his own shirt to match Sherlock. They lay there kissing. Sherlock slowly started to move his groin area making John moan. "Mnn fuck" John let out in a breathy voice. Sherlock shivered at the feel. He began to move faster after some time. He needed the buildup. Johns head tilted back as his mind began to swim with the image, the _feel_ of Sherlock. Suddenly he started to realize what was about to happen.

The way this was going he was about to have sex with Sherlock. Was he prepared for that? To lose his virginity? Yeah he loved Sherlock but he had never prepared himself to have sex. He may have fantasized but that and this were completely different. He started to shake. He didn't want to upset Sherlock so he tried to hide it.

He didn't hide it well. Sherlock noticed it immediately. He stopped moving to look at John, "What's wrong?" John looked at Sherlock and tilted his head to the side. "I don't know...If ... I'm ready to do this. I'm sorry." Sherlock smiled and kissed Johns cheek.

"Don't worry John. I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do. When you're ready, I'll be here." John gave a shy smile before hugging Sherlock. "I don't want to go any further, but, could we maybe... c-c-c" Sherlock almost laughed watching John stutter at the word, "Cuddle?" John nodded.

Sherlock lay down in the space between John and the wall. He lay there cuddling with John. Not too long after John fell asleep. Sherlock decided he would spend the night. He quickly sent a text to his brother from John's phone. His own phone was in his abandoned coat across the room. Johns was much closer.

While using the phone he noticed something strange in the phone. Quickly he dismantled it and found a small chip. _So that's how she knew what they were doing. _He made quick work in destroying the chip and fixing Johns phone. _Hmph. _

Sherlock lay there next to John, having decided to go to sleep now. Tommorow they start the case and he would make sure John was safe. He kissed Johns forehead. "Tommorow and after that, I'll protect you. I'll make sure you stay safe no matter what. I promise.

_**An:**__ So thats that. Now you know what she does. Yay. Took me a while to finish this. I stayed up the late hours of the night trying to finish this. But, was scolded and told to shut my computer down. So as soon as I woke up I started typing! Yay. I hope you enjoyed. Let's see what happens next chapter. Favorite and review. I would really like that. _


	10. Will You Stay With Me?

_**A/N :I own none of the characters used in this story**_

Sherlock's eyes snapped open, taking no time to recognize where he was. _"Johns room..."_ A faint smile curled on his lips as he listened to the smaller man curled up against his chest snore lightly.

How long now had it been that he'd been daydreaming of being so close to him? The past seemed like a sort of dream to him now. The only real thing being this little man. One of his arms draped lazily around John's waist, the other was being used as a pillow. Sherlock moved his free arm to play with John's hair.

It was soft.

Sherlocks mind began to shift to yesterday's events. Irene and her partner in crime now had interest in John. This isn't good, and Sherlock had been hoping this wouldn't happen. As much as he hated to admit, he could only do so much to keep John safe from them. They were smart, genius even, and John, while not stupid, was nowhere near their range of mental capacity. To make matters worse John was in a fragile state of mind. That too had to be addressed. John needed some sort of therapy but obviously his parents wouldn't fund it. His own parents probably wouldn't do so either. He needed to think.

When John awoke he was expecting to be greeted by the warm embrace of Sherlock but found nothing there. He moved his hand frantically around the empty space besides him. It was warm so he hasn't been gone for long. Worried that perhaps his father had somehow found out about Sherlock, John quickly got up from his bed. He paused, dead in his tracks when he saw Sherlock shuffling about the other side of his room.

"Sherlock?" John inquired, "What are you doing?" Sherlock paused his shuffling and turned to John. "Ah you're awake sooner than I thought you'd be" John shrugged. He smiled and pulled a chair towards the bed, stopping right in front of John, "You wear contacts?" John nodded, "Yeah, I do, how do you...?"  
>Sherlock smiled before lifting a pair of glasses from his coat pocket. "I found these just now." Nodding John agreed, "Ah alright, wait. No, why are you going through my stuff?" Sherlock grinned as he pulled John up to stand face to face with Sherlock. "Err? Sherlock what are yo-" he was cut off by Sherlock planting a soft sweet kiss on his lips. Moving away before they could deepen the kiss, Sherlock sat on the chair. John in a bit of a haze stumbled a bit in sitting on his bed.<p>

Sherlock slipped the glasses on and looked straight at John. Sherlocks piercing gaze sobered John right up and he stood straight. "Alright Sherlock, now you can tell me, what's going on in your head?"

Raising his leg over his knee Sherlock began, "John I need you to talk to me." John was confused, tilting his head he replied, "What do you mean? I'm talking to you right now." Sherlock gave a little smile before settling on a somber face, "Yes, we are, but I need to know how your mind is doing. You can't keep resorting to suicide when things get rough." John looked down, disappointed in his own actions from the day prior. _So much for making it a day for Sherlock to relax._ "I'm sorry." Sherlocks face softened up a bit. "Don't be sorry, I'm not here to make you feel terrible." He took of the glasses, "John I want to tell me everything that is on your mind. Don't feel bottled up. We have a case to work on and you're my partner."

John looked up at the word partner, "I completely forgot about the case." Sherlock smiled, "I had a feeling you had. If we are going to be partners I need you to be able to trust me. I also need to know you'll be able to stand beside me without falling victim to people like Irene." John outwardly flinched at the mention of her name. _Bitch._ "I understand, but you have to promise me one thing first."

Sherlock smiled, "Anything what is it?"

John looked to the side, "I've gone through a lot growing up these past years. My family, as you can tell has abandoned each other and I have nobody to rely on. When I needed protection, a person to speak up for me, a person to hold my hand, there was nobody." Sherlock nodded listening to every word spoken. John smiled appreciating the attention Sherlock was giving him, he continued, "I need you, to be that person. I will do my best to stand strong besides you, and I will protect you, I'll be faithful and never betray you, but you, you, need to hold my hand when_ I _need it." John stood up and opened a drawer, "Aha!" he yelped pulling out a small bag. Sherlock raised an eyebrow when John approached him with it, "Rubber Bands?" John moved Sherlocks chair to face him and give him room to stand. John smiled, a bit bashfully, pulling out two small round rubber bands. "I need you to promise you'll always be with me before I can completely open my heart to you.

Sherlock gaped at the rubber band being held in his face before reaching and grabbing both of them. John was a bit surprised, "Sherlock you took mine!" smiling, Sherlock slipped one on his finger before kneeling on the ground in front of him. Looking up at a bewildered John, Sherlock took his hand and slid the rubber band, "John Watson?" John looked down at Sherlock, "This feels like a proposal you idiot!" Sherlock giggled a little before cupping his face with John's hand. John looked down at Sherlock before muttering.

"So...is it..?'

"Hmm?"

"A Promise?"

"A Promise. I Promise you. I will always love you. As moronically cliché as this is, it's the promise of the lifetime. "

_**A/N: So that's it Hope you liked it. It's been almost a year since my last update. Huh. Wild man. I hope you didn't wander off away from me. I love you all, and you know. Reviews let me direct my love to specific people… just saying… LET ME GIVE NAMES TO THE PEOPLE I LOVE. But in all seriousness I hope You enjoyed this chapter. And I love you all equally. My named ones and my no names, you are all so precious :D stay tuned young ones for the next chapter.**_


	11. Surprise!

Tap

Tap

Tap

A hush had fallen over a dark, damp room, the dark silhouette of a person sitting of on the corner gently tapping at the floor. "Hush Hush Hush" they sang.

A woman saunters into the room, "You sound like your singing a lullaby to a child." she states, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"A dead child." the silhouette laughs, "No, I'm singing to myself. Or my selves? No, I'm singing to the child me from so long ago. He is dead. "

The tapping continues, with the rhythm mimicking a waltz, "La, La, La~"

The woman curls her lip. She thinks, 'Why is it always nonsense he sputters whenever I'm around?' She forces a smile, even though this silhouetted man cannot see her. "Are you high?"

The tapping stops, "Are you high?"

"I'm being serious"

"As am I"

The woman balled her hands into fists, her fingers popping as she does this.

The man in the corner sighed; all that could be seen was a red ember prominent. He was smoking something. He exhaled, and a disgusting scent filled the air. "Irene, why are you here?"

She moved her hand to her nose; "I came to tell you something about Sherlock"

"What could you tell me that I didn't already know about him?"

Irene rolled her eyes, "I could tell you he's developed a fancy for someone."

A loud laugh bounced off the walls, making Irene cringe. "I find myself doubting that." Irene gave off an exasperated sigh as she dug into her hand purse, pulling out an envelope and throwing it at the man. After that there was the sound of it scraping across the ground followed by a disgusted, "Oh."

Slowly Irene began to walk over towards the silhouette, removing her coat and dropping it to the ground, followed by her gloves, and her hair clips. She lifted her skirt as she sat down on the man's lap. "His name Is John H. Watson, and he's a student at the same school as Sherlock and us. I don't know when they met but, they're already pretty close." the man put out his drug while pulling her closer to his groin, "And why haven't taken care of this?" he said, as she began to slowly grind on him.

She gave of a soft moan, "Come on, it's Sherlock," pulling down the mans zipper she continued, "He knows us too well. He's actively keeping us away from both John and he." The Man slid down her undergarments before pushing her to the ground still pressing him against her, "Hmm, I wonder why? We are such wonderful people." She chuckled while watching him free himself from his underpants, "Ah, I wonder as well. Mm, before we get... sidetracked I also wanted to mention that both Sherlock and his new companion will be working on the case of the dead chemistry teacher."

The Man slowly began to rub Irene's clit with his member, " Fantastic, this will make it easier for us to rip those two apart. Much like I'm about to do to you."

Irene rolled her eyes, "Can you hurry, I have people to see, and this place smells gross."

"Whatever you say Love."

"Don't call me your love. We both know that emotion has no place amongst the both of us."

"Speak for yourself. I Love playing games. And I love ah, playing games with both you and Sherlock."

"Mmm, well your games with Sherlock are in, ah ah, jeopardy. Unless we can, mn, get rid of this John fellow."

"Oh don't worry. Johns a nobody, at most he's a pawn. Come on Irene Move faster, There, yes ahh. Let's talk about this later. For now, just try to rouse as much trouble for them as possible."

Irene Nodded before grabbing the collar of the mans shirt and pulling him towards her, "Do you know how much you disgust me?"

He grabbed her hair and pulled it back before lowering himself to her neck, "Not as much as you bore me. If not for this, and your manipulation, I'd kill you along with that stupid teacher."

Irene groaned as he bit her neck, "I'll be glad to have Sherlock with us. I'm tired of seeing your ugly mug all the time."

He bit her neck harder, "Shut up and fuck."

—

John sat quietly as he watched Sherlock analyze pictures of the Dead Chemistry teachers body. "Do you need any help?" No answer. John sighed as he brought himself up from his chair and walked towards the door of his room. "Do you want any tea?" still no answer. John walked out into the hall and was met by his sister. She seemed unnaturally... aware.

She stared at him before speaking, "What's going on? What are you doing in there?" John didn't answer and just walked past her. "Oh what, you're just going to ignore your big sister? How about a little conversation?" John continued to ignore her. "John! Talk to me!" John turned around, "And says what? Hm? Hey Harry how's it going getting high into the clouds? How's it going ignoring your younger brother and only talking with your drug dealer? Oh what a wonderful conversation we are having, but I think it's about time we wrap it up hm? So good-bye I have something more important to do." With this John turns away from his sister."Hey John I'm getting clean." John rolls his eyes, 'Clean off pot. And then you'll jump straight onto crack! Awesome!' He speaks, "Wow, and how long is that going to last?"

"Not long if I have to deal with that attitude, again, John what are you doing?" She followed him into the kitchen. Their mother was over the stove with a pan, as usual, and didn't bat an eyelash as her two children walked in besides her. John opened the fridge and saw it as almost empty, aside from the syringe, most likely belonging to Harry, a bottle of pills, his fathers, and a rather large package of skittles placed there by himself.

"Look if you want to hang around me at least be useful and get me a bowl from the cabinet." Harry scrunched up her face, "Normally I'd be offended, but right now I'm feeling compliant." She reached over and opened one of the cabinets while John pulled out his skittles. "Egh disgusting. How can you people live in a place so dirty?" John gave his sister a droll look as she smirked, "Don't look at me like that, and you know I'm joking."

"No, I wouldn't know. You haven't really been around me enough for me too know." he tore open his bag of skittles. Harry looked down at the bowl in her hands, before turning around and cleaning it in the sink.

While washing the bowl she started, "Look I know... I know I haven't been a great person. God Knows I've been a rotten older sister. I'm really trying this time, to get clean, and if you would just-" John closed the faucet and took the bowl "Harry, look I'm not in the mood to dwell on your short comings as a sister. We both know you messed up. If you want, you can come up to my room and keep me company. Want to start anew? Then let's start small."

Harry looked at John, glad he was giving her this opportunity. He really has grown up well, considering he has no friends... and a terrible family. She watched him pour the skittles in the bowl and turn; "Alright then follow me if you want to come." smiling she wobbled behind him.

Before he was able to turn the door knob to his room Harry spoke," I wish I had been a better sister to you."

John stopped moving. He started shaking and Harry thought he would hit her. He didn't. John shakily raised a hand and pushed her face back a bit. "Stop talking. You can still try just, shut up. Make it through this phase in your life. This phase of drug use, and run-ins with the law. And most importantly don't tell mom and dad about him."

Harry was nodding until John mentioned 'Him'. Confused she asked who, 'Him' is referring to and John only gestured to his door with a nod. Opening the door now he opened the door to Sherlock sitting on John's bed, typing away on his phone.

"Harry this is Sherlock he's my-" Sherlock looked up from his phone, interrupting John, and asked, "Your Johns sister." Harry nodded, a bit confused. "I'm your brother's boyfriend." Harry's jaw dropped, she stared bug eyed at her brother. John quickly sought to defend himself immediately, "Hey don't you criticize me, and you're gay too!" Harry scrunched her face up, "Yeah I know John I don't need you to remind me. Your rights we better not tell our parents."

John allowed a small smile, "Alright then. Good." smiling Harry walked closer to John and patted him on the back. "Good."

For the first time in a long time, everything seemed to be working in Johns favor. His world felt like a bright place again. He glanced at Sherlock, 'Ever since I met him.'

Nothing will separate us. He promised.

There we go. I've finished that chapter. AFTER SO LONG OH GOD WOWZA. Schools really been messing me up bro/ it sucks. FFFFFFHOPE YOU LIKED IT. I'm working on another story by the way. A new one. It's why I haven't been updating this one and my Naruto story recently (Sorry so sorry) It's a mystery story and I'm really excited to post it up. Whoop whoop/ please favorite and review - I will love you for ever if you do ! 3


End file.
